


Nobody Has To Know

by Just_fucking_gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Does Not Exist, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Gay, Nightmares, PTSD, Peter is a Bi disaster, Vision isn't in this because idk i didn't want to add him, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda has PTSD, Wanda is 15, Wanda is a big lesbian, Wanda misses Pietro a lot, and so is MJ, literally not canon at all, mother Natasha romanov, my lil baby wanda is hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_fucking_gay/pseuds/Just_fucking_gay
Summary: An AU where Wanda was 15 during Age Of Ultron.Once Ultron is defeated, Wanda and the Avengers head to New York. They all live in the tower together, and it comes to light that Wanda needs to attend school. She ends up attending Midtown School of Science, where she meets Peter, Flash, MJ, Ned, and a mysterious girl who is the daughter of a Weapons seller by the name of Michael King.





	1. Screams

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - PTSD Nightmare is described in this chapter. You have been warned.

_Darkness surrounded her, and the tortured screams of her brother echoed the empty room._

_"PIETRO!" Wanda yelled. "PIETRO!" There was no response, but the screaming kept getting louder. And louder. And louder. Until it stopped. Then she wasn't in darkness anymore._

_The darkness settled and all of a sudden she was back in Sokovia. She was killing robot after robot from Ultron's army. The robots soon turned into the walkers from The Walking Dead. (Wanda knew she shouldn't have watched it before she went to bed but she couldn't help herself)._

_The walkers were endless, and all of a sudden, she caught a glimpse of Pietro. He was running in front of Clint and Carl (Yes, that one guy from The Walking Dead) to protect them. She watched in horror as he was shot. The moment kept repeating, each time more gunshots entering his pale body._

_Wanda screamed._

"Ms. Romanoff it appears that Ms. Maximoff is having a nightmare," FRIDAY interrupted Natasha, who was drinking hot chocolate and reading a book (Harry Potter to be exact). Natasha placed her mug on the coffee table and dropped her book, sprinting to Wanda's room as fast as she could.

Opening the door, Natasha looked through the dark room, spotting Wanda sitting upright on her bed, gasping for air. Natasha approached the young girl carefully, trying not to startle her. The last time this happened, she approached too quickly and got a magic blast to the chest. Wanda wouldn't stop apologizing for a while. Natasha kept saying it was okay and she faced worse, but Wanda still thought that she was a monster for hurting her. 

When she got close enough, she sat down next to Wanda on the bed. Carefully and slowly, Natasha wrapped her arms around the young girl. Wanda snuggled into Natasha, knowing who it was immediately. It was an unspoken rule that when Wanda had a nightmare, it was always Natasha who went to her and calmed her down. When Natasha wasn't there, well, that wasn't an issue they'd run into yet. 

"Hey... Wanda, you're okay. You're in New York. You aren't back in Sokovia. You are in the Avengers Tower with the rest of the Avengers." Natasha rocked the poor girl back and forth, trying to calm her down. Wanda was calming down, but her breathing was still shallow and shaky at best. 

"I saw him... He... He was..." Wanda paused, taking a shaky breath. "He saved Clint but... But I couldn't save him,"

"Hey. Sometimes we make sacrifices. And I promise that it will get better. Let's just get back to sleep okay?" Natasha carefully laid Wanda back down in the bed.

"Stay?" Wanda asked, smiling slightly at Natasha.

"Always,"


	2. NOT AN UPDATE (BUT STILL KIND OF IMPORTANT??? IDK)

So I have not been able to write recently. I had knee surgery at the beginning of June and I also have not had access to my laptop, so I have to use a desktop (which I share with my brother who loves his computer games). I only have a little bit of the next chapter written. I promise it will be out by the end of July though. Thank you for your support! I am not giving up on this story, but it will be a little slow updating until september maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the first chapter of a new book.  
> yes, this book is going to be kinda long. hopefully.  
> yes it's short but it's just getting the story started and the next chapter will be longer and feature the one and only Tony Stark


End file.
